


Finders Keepers

by grayghost



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayghost/pseuds/grayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unorthodox discovery at the Washington household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

“Sam, I want you to have something.”

“What is it, Beth?” Sam sits upright on the bed and tries to get a look at what Beth is holding. 

“Close your eyes,” Beth commands.

When she’s certain the other girl isn’t peeking, Beth reaches out to gently release Sam’s hair from it’s usual bun. She threads her fingers through the blonde locks a few times before placing her favorite toque atop her girlfriend’s head.

She steps back from the bed and tilts her head to the side admiring the view. Sam, on her knees on the bed, eyes closed and hair free with her toque situated on top. Her breath catches for a moment, because she can’t get over how gorgeous this girl is with just her toque, a tank top and well-worn flannel resting just above mid-thigh. Okay, so it helps that Sam isn’t wearing pants right now. Who is Beth to complain though? 

The girl in question fidgets uncomfortably for a moment.

“Beth? Can I open my eyes now?”

“Oh! Right, sorry. Yes! Open!” 

Sam opens her eyes and gets up to look in the mirror. She tries a few poses to let it sink in, and Beth giggles behind her when their eyes meet in the reflection. 

“I love it, Beth! I have something for you, too!” She works at the buttons of her flannel shirt and shucks it off. The girls meet in the middle of the room, almost as if drawn to the other by some magnetic force, and Sam drapes the shirt around Beth’s shoulders. The closeness isn’t lost on either girl, and the distance between them lessens. Before their lips meet in the much anticipated kiss, the door opens and Josh pops his head through the doorway.

“Hey, Beth. Have you seen my green sweater- oh!” His eyes bug out as he notices the girls proximity. 

“JOSHUA! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!” 

Beth is screeching and hurling everything within reach at him, when her hand lands on something lacy. Without noticing, she winds back and throws. Josh does his best fish out of water impersonation as the lacy garment smacks him in the face. In a flash, he scoops it up and holds it out to the mortified girls. Sam does her best impersonation of a fire hydrant, and Beth makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat before hurtling at him. 

Josh’s brows shoot up as his lips curl into a devious smirk, and he darts out of the room. Beth is hot on his heels, and Sam can only stand there in the middle of Beth’s room trying not to faint. It certainly doesn’t help when Hannah’s voice joins the cacophony.

“Why are you guys fighting over a bra? Wait a minute, isn’t that Samantha’s?”

Josh’s voice pipes up again. “Yeah, sexy right?”

“I know! That’s how I knew it couldn’t be Beth’s. Why do you have it though?”

“Beth gave it to me.” Josh holds it up just out of Beth’s reach with a smug grin.

“I most certainly did not!”

The most bizarre game of monkey in the middle takes place in the Washington living room. Eventually, everyone calms down. The bra is never returned however, as it ends up on the Washington Wall of Fame (Shame). (Josh’s idea). Over time, Sam gives up on ever getting it back, and eventually she even puts her signature on the display with a quirky note reading: “If you play your cards right, you might even get the matching bottoms.”


End file.
